


Last Shore Leave at Home

by Elfflame



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-21
Updated: 2009-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For foodie: Star Trek meets Disneyland</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Shore Leave at Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missfoodie2shoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missfoodie2shoes/gifts).



Everyone was ready to go. They were all looking forward to it. They'd even deigned to bring along Checkov. But there was one hold out.

"Come on, Spock. It'll be fun."

"Fun is time spent in frivolous activities that leaves one with nothing at the end of that time spent. I see no point."

Kirk rolled his eyes. "The point, commander, is to relax and enjoy yourself for a few hours. To not have to think."

"To not think seems beyond wasteful, sir."

"Oh, come on, Spock. Let your hair down a little."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "I have no hair to 'let down,' sir."

"Just try it, okay?" McCoy said, breaking into their conversation. With these two, the banter might go on all day. He swore they enjoyed driving each other up the walls.

"Very well. So long as I do not have to wear a hat like the Ensign's."

Kirk and Bones turned to where Sulu was fitting a mouse-eared hat on Checkov's head. Kirk grinned. "Done. Now come on. Let's get out of here before they cancel our shore leave and send us out into deep space, okay?"


End file.
